


Last Minute Shopping

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last minute shopping is never a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Shopping

**Title:** Last Minute Shopping  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Last minute shopping is never a good idea.  
 **Word Count:** 1220  
 **Genre:** Adventure/drama  
 **Warnings:** Mild angst.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #24: Presents/Gifts.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Last Minute Shopping

~

Harry sighed, surveying the pile of presents he’d already wrapped. It stunk being confined to home so he could heal. He felt fine, really, but neither Poppy nor Severus would budge when he claimed he could go back to work.

Lifting the next gift, he smiled when he saw it was one of Severus’ carefully crafted potions; he had called this one ‘Domestic Goddess’, and it was supposed to boost Molly’s already formidable domestic skills. Harry shuddered to think what she could accomplish with this in her system.

_And that’s another thing. Severus’ managed to create all these great potions for people and now I won’t have any good gifts because he won’t even let me go shopping. If I could just nip out to Diagon Alley..._

Harry paused. Well why couldn’t he? How would Severus know?

Glancing over to his medicinal potion that sat on the table, Harry pursed his lips. He had to take a scheduled dose at a specific time, but as long as he took the vial with him, no one would know, and he wouldn’t even miss a dose. When Poppy had put him on the tonic, Harry had missed a few doses, so she’d somehow charmed it so that if Harry missed a dose Severus was alerted. Harry made sure to _never_ miss after that.

_I’ll be back before he knows I was gone,_ Harry vowed, standing up. Grabbing his medicine and a heavy cloak, he walked over to the Floo and picked up some power. “Diagon Alley!”

Molly’s gift lay unwrapped on the table.

~

“...and some ivy extract,” Severus said. “That should do it.”

“Very good.” Pensworth rung up his order, and, bored, Severus glanced about the shop.

_Harry would enjoy this place. I’ll have to bring him here when he’s better._ Jumping, Severus clutched his wand, which was suddenly vibrating. _What the-- Oh, he forgot his medicine. Brat._ “Pensworth, may I use your Floo to make a call?”

Pensworth nodded without looking up from his parchment. “Of course, Mr. Snape.” He gestured towards the fireplace behind the counter.

Severus walked over and, pinching some powder, bent down, calling out the coordinates. “Harry?”

There was no answer, and, exasperated at the agitated buzz his wand was emitting, he snapped, “Harry James Potter! Come to the Floo this instant!”

Even that elicited no response. Tamping down his discomfort, Severus turned to Pensworth. “May I--?”

“You need to go home?” Pensworth waved his hand. “Aye, go ahead. I’ll just add these to your account and owl them to you, shall I?”

“That would be most agreeable of you.” Severus grabbed more powder and a moment later he was standing in his own house, looking around. “Harry!”

The gifts Harry had decided to wrap were still sitting on the table, but Harry was not there. Growing increasingly concerned, Severus systematically searched the house, even looking in the potions lab, generally the last place Harry would go.

When he came up empty, Severus returned to the living room. There was still one place Harry could have legitimately gone. Stalking to the fireplace, he called out, “Malfoy Manor!”

Hermione came to the Floo immediately, shaking her head when Severus asked if Harry was there. “Is Harry missing?”

“I’m not sure.” Severus frowned. “He’s purportedly on house rest unless accompanied, although, as you know, he’s been chafing at that edict. He may have just gone out.”

She narrowed her eyes. “But you’re worried.”

“He’s missed his dose of medicine. That’s not like him.”

“Hm.” Looking behind her, Hermione turned back to him and said, “Just give me ten minutes and I can help you look for him, all right? And maybe Ron can help--”

“No. That’s not necessary. I’ll find him.”

“But Ron’s an Auror--”

Severus cut the Floo connection and got to his feet. He had no intention of waiting for Weasley or the entirely too slow MLE to start looking for Harry. Something told him time was of the essence.

~

Harry groaned, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. Sadly, it only made his monster headache worse. “Ow.”

“Don’t bother looking for your wand, I have it. And I’m sorry I had to knock you out, but it was the only way to save you.”

Wincing as he sat up, Harry turned to see who was talking. “Save me? What are you talking about? And who are you?”

The woman, who had dark, curly hair, sighed. “You don’t remember me, Harry? We were in school together.”

Rubbing the knot at the back of his head, Harry shrugged. “Sorry, I went to school with a lot of people.”

“Did any of _them_ send you chocolates?” she snapped.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Romilda Vane?”

She beamed. “I knew you’d remember eventually. I didn’t even have to tell you.” She got to her feet. “I’m sorry I had to hit you, but the opportunity was too good to miss. You’ve been hiding, Harry. Ever since my bomb you haven’t been anywhere by yourself, until today.”

“ _You_ tried to kill me?”

“Not kill!” Romilda looked horrified. “Oh no, I was trying to injure you just enough so you’d have to come and see me at hospital and then have the opportunity to get to know and love me.” She preened. “I’m the traumatic injuries specialist at St. Mungo’s, you know. They really should have brought you to me immediately.” She frowned. “Why didn’t they?”

“Severus took me to Poppy,” Harry said, Auror instincts starting to kick in. “She knows me very well, so we figured she would be our best bet for treatment.”

“Pah!” Romilda snorted. “Pomfrey doesn’t know anything but basic stuff. She hasn’t even completely healed you yet.”

Harry bit his lip. “So what now?”

“Now?” She tapped her mouth with her index finger and stared at him consideringly. “Well it’s clear you’re confused. You never belonged with Ginevra or Cho or even Hermione. And definitely not with Snape! Yuck!”

“Hermione?” _Where did she get that idea_? Harry wondered, still looking for any opening to overpower her.

“I saw you together,” Romilda hissed. “I’ve been watching you, and I saw the two of you at that party at Malfoy Manor, laughing and talking. She’s not for you.”

Harry nodded. “She’s definitely not for me,” he agreed, keeping his voice soothing and low. “She’s marrying Lucius Malfoy on New Year’s Day, in fact.”

“And Snape?” Romilda snapped. “What about him?”

“I’m sorry, Romilda, but I’m in love with Severus Snape.”

She shook her head. “You only think you are. He’s bewitched you somehow. But don’t worry, I can fix that, too.” Pulling his wand, she pointed it at him. “Did you know, Harry, that I scored top of the class in Memory Charms?”

“Er, no.”

Romilda smirked. “I did. And I’ll prove it to you. I’ll even use your own wand to do it. Once I’m done, you’ll remember loving me instead of nasty, old Snape. _Obliviate_!”

~ 


End file.
